


Free

by DoubleXXCross



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Acrostic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleXXCross/pseuds/DoubleXXCross
Summary: It's apparently National Poetry Day?It's not really a poem, though.





	

You know, I was never really all that smart.

 

On the contrary, I'm kind of an idiot.

 

Under all this shag, there's probably nothing but air.

 

Maybe I don't need all that much of

Anything anyway.

 

Kind of hard to use any of it when

Everything just makes me

Angry.

 

Gotta clear my head.

Own up to my problem - no-

 _Our_ problem.

 

Don't wanna admit it, but…

 

Only one of us can keep going.

 

That's gotta be _you_.

 

He doesn't want anybody

Else, you know.

 

Really isn't anybody else _to_ want…


End file.
